1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrosurgical methods and devices for global endometrial ablation in a treatment of menorrhagia. More particularly, the present invention relates to applying radiofrequency current to endometrial tissue by means of capacitively coupling the current through an expandable, thin-walled dielectric member enclosing an ionized gas.
A variety of devices have been developed or proposed for endometrial ablation. Of relevance to the present invention, a variety of radiofrequency ablation devices have been proposed including solid electrodes, balloon electrodes, metallized fabric electrodes, and the like. While often effective, many of the prior electrode designs have suffered from one or more deficiencies, such as relatively slow treatment times, incomplete treatments, non-uniform ablation depths, and risk of injury to adjacent organs.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that allow for endometrial ablation using radiofrequency current which is rapid, provides for controlled ablation depth and which reduce the risk of injury to adjacent organs. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,658 and 5,653,692 describe intrauterine ablation devices with cervical seals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,880; 6,296,639; 6,663,626; and 6,813,520 describe intrauterine ablation devices formed from a permeable mesh defining electrodes for the application of radiofrequency energy to ablate uterine tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,948 describes a balloon filled with an electrolyte solution for applying radiofrequency current to a mucosal layer via capacitive coupling. US 2008/097425, having common inventorship with the present application, describes delivering a pressurized flow of a liquid medium which carries a radiofrequency current to tissue, where the liquid is ignited into a plasma as it passes through flow orifices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,134 describes a radiofrequency heater within an enclosed balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,260 describes radiofrequency electrodes distributed over the exterior surface of a balloon which is inflated in a body cavity to be treated. U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,231 and US 2009/054892 describe a conductive balloon having an exterior surface which acts as an electrode for performing endometrial ablation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,883 describes bipolar heating of a medium within a balloon for thermal ablation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,736,811 and 5,925,038 show an inflatable conductive electrode.